The meaning of Life and Love
by cessie rie
Summary: GENDERSWITCH. Masing-masing cerita dengan bagiannya tersendiri. GAK NGERTI BIKIN SUMMARY


Saya author baru, gak begitu ngerti-ngerti amat. Ya, dibaca sajalah.

Disclaimer : mereka punya Tuhan.

Warning : genderswitch, part stories of couples,typo and bla bla bla

Introduction.

Jung Yun Ho : pria berusia 32 tahun, seorang ayah dari seorang putra, Jung Dong Hae, isterinya, Lee Da Hae meninggal saat melahirkan putra sematawayangnya. Seorang pengusaha sukses dibidang entertaiment. Terlibat one night stand dengan wanita yang tak lain adalah adik tiri yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

Tan Han Geng/ Jung Han Kyung(34): pria keturunan cina, seorang yang lembut dan penyayang. Kakak tiri Yun Ho, ibunya menikahi ayah Yun Ho karena pernah diselamatkan nyawanya oleh ayah Yun Ho, Ji Hoon. Pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah muridnya sendiri saat ia masih menjadi seorang guru matematika di neul param high school.

Jung Yong Hwa(24) : adik kandung dari Yun Ho, seorang vocalist band ternama, CN BLUE. Amat menyayangi keluarganya, mempunyai gadis impian masa kecil yang tak pernah dilupakan hingga sekarang, gadis yang dijanjikannya akan dinikahi. Ginny gadis impiannya.

Tan Chang Min(25) : Putra Kedua keluarga Tan, seorang pria jenius yang menyukai makanan. Kakak perempuanya,Ki Bum, menjulukinya manusia 4-D. sebutan untuknya dari orang disekelilingnya adalah THE KINGS OF EVIL! So be aware!

Lee Hyuk Jae(27): Putra pertama Lee Soo Man, sepupu dari Yoo Chun. Seorang playboy kelas atas. Diutus oleh ayahnya mengawasi universitas milik keluarganya. Mantan kinka Seoul yang mendapat julukan Setan Pirang. Seorang pembangkang dalam keluarganya. Menuruti perintah ayahnya memimpin universitas hanya demi cintanya pada Ki Bum.

Jung Ji Hoon(51) : ayah dari Yun Ho, Yong Hwa, Jessica, serta ayah tiri dari seorang Han Geng yang dipanggilnya Han Kyung, menyayanginya layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri. Isteri pertamanya, yang merupakan ibu kandung dari Yun Ho dan Yong Hwa meninggal saat melahirkan Yong Hwa , kemudian menikahi Song Hye Gyo, ibu Han Kyung.

Tan Wu Zhun(49) : Pengusaha sukses kebangsaan cina kelahiran Brunei. Ayah dari Tan Han Geng, Tan Jae Joong, Tan Ki Bum dan Tan Changmin. Seorang lelaki baik hati yang mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri demi mantan istri yang sangat dicintaiya. Menyangka istri dan anak pertamanya meninggal karena insiden perebutan kekuasaan mafia cina yang ada pada keluarganya.

Tan Jae Joong(29) : Putri pertama keluarga Tan, seorang desingner terkenal dari perusahan fashion terkemuka yang merupakan miliknya ayahnya. Wanita penyayang ,lembut, tegar, dan penuh daya tarik. Mengurus adik-adiknya layaknya seorang ibu. Kehilangan ibu saat usianya 5 tahun. Wanita kuat yang terkenal dikalangan mafia internasional. Ditakuti karena pengaruhnya yang kuat di dunia mafia.

Cho Kyu Hyun(25) : Tunangan dari Tan Chang Min yang pernah memiliki hubungan dengan gurunya sendiri hingga memberinya seorang putra, Cho Min Ho(8). Dibuang oleh keluarganya ke Cina karena hamil diluar nikah. Serang dosen wanita termuda di Nation university of China. Tidak ada yang mendekatinya karena hubungnya dengan seorang penerus keluarga terkaya di China, Tan Chang Min.

Jang Geun Suk(22) : Biasa dipanggil Geunnie atau Ginny oleh kakak perempuanya, Jang Reo Wook. Seorang mahasiswi jurusan musik universitas inha. Wanita segudang bakat julukan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Putri Seorang wakil presiden korea, Jang Shin Dong.

Jang Reo Wook(26) : Putri tertua keluarga Jang, seorang dokter dan psikolog. Putri anggun yang banyak diincar oleh politikus muda korea. Sebutannya Putri Korea. Wanita berprestasi yang pernah menjadi duta korea dalam bidang pendidikan, anak, dan perdamaian di usianya yang masih sangat muda.

Tan Ki Bum : Julukannya Snow White. Seperti julukannya, dia selalu dingin dihadapan orang lain. Namun tidak keluarganya. Sangat mengagumi kakak perempuannya. Jika ditanya pada Chang Min seperti apa Ki Bum noonanya maka jawabanya "menyeramkan". Sangat menyayangi ayahnya dan menganggap ibunya belum meninggal hinggga mencarinya di Korea.

Song Hye Gyo(47) : Isteri seorang dokter sukses , menginggalkan masa lalunya di China karena nyawa anak-anaknya teracam . memendam sendiri rahasianya selama 20 tahun lebih seorang diri. Figur ibu yang sempurna bagi anak-anaknya. Mencintai Ji Hoon, suaminya, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia masih mencintai ayah Han Geng.

Jung Dong Hae(7) : Putra Yun Ho. Anak yang periang meski tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Berharap ayahnya mencarikan ibu untuknya. Sangat menyukai Lee Teuk-noona(9), tetangga depan rumahnya yang merupakan anak dari Hee Chul Ajhuma(39) dan Jung Mo Ahjushi(41). Selalu bertengkar dengan Kang In-Hyung(13) yang merupakan Hyung dari Teukie-noonanya karea sifat Kang In-Hyung yang sister complex.

Jung Jessica : gadis imut nan manja. Sangat egois karena merasa anak perempuan satu-satunya keluarga Jung. Merasa iri dengan dosen di universitasnya, Ki Bum. Selalu cari masalah namun berakhir kekalahan di depan Ki Bum.

Park Yoo Hwan (6) : putra Jae Joong dengan Yoo Chun, sangat dekat dengan Mih Ho-hyungnya. Selalu mengikuti kemana pun Min Ho pergi. Seorang namja kecil yang bersumpah akan melindungi ibunya pada ayahnya yang telah meninggal.

Cho Min Ho(8) : seorang anak yang sangat disegani karena pegaruh Tan Chang Min yang begitu besar padanya, sangat menghormati Chang Min dan seluruh keluarganya. Sangat berbakat dalam segala bidang mulai dari olah raga, mengasah kemampuan otak maupun lainnya. Kakek Chinanya, Wu Zhun, menyebutnya ACE karena kemampuanya.

Capekkkkkkkkkkkk

Cameo :

Park Yoo Chun : Suami Jae Joong yang meninggal dunia Karena ditembak oleh musuh keluarga Tan. Pria baik hati yang mencintai Jae Joong apa adanya. Seorang penulis novel terkenal.

Kim Hyun Joong(30) : Putra angkat Tan Wu Zhun, seseorang yang mecintai Jae Joong sejak kecil dan merupakan kekasih Jae Joong setelah Yoo Chun meninggal dunia. Dialah yang membangkitkan Jae Joong dari rasa keterpurukan karena kepergian Yoo Chun.

Ntar juga dikasi tau lagi.

Tapi, aku cuma lanjutin sesuai mood(niat gak baik).


End file.
